


Watch What You Say

by ozuttly



Category: Bakumatsu Rock
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Shinsaku should have expected that, Souji being a shithead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve been sitting there staring at me all night, acting like you’re better than everyone else! Well you know what? Fuck that, you asshole. You can go suck my dick." <br/>It was probably most of the alcohol talking, but he felt a slight hint of satisfaction at the way that Souji’s eyes widened ever so slightly, as though he were actually shocked. But then they narrowed, a look coming over his face that was absolutely /predatory/, and Shinsaku started to realize that he may have made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch What You Say

Shinsaku honestly couldn’t even remember what they were fighting about by this point. It wasn’t anything important, he knew that much, but Shinsaku had never been one to give up ground in an argument, no matter how silly it was. 

The three cups of sake he’d had beforehand and Souji’s stupid, smug face probably didn’t help matters.

"Oh, go away!" He growled, anger heating up in his chest even though he didn’t really know why he was so pissed. Probably because Souji didn’t look intimidated or sorry in the least, and was simply watching him with that awful condescending smirk on his face. 

"Hmmm? How rude~ I didn’t even do anything, and you started yelling at me. You’re a pretty scary guy, hot-shot," he replied back, shivering exaggeratedly with one gloved hand coming up to cover his mouth as though shocked by this treatment. 

It wasn’t even all that big of a gesture, but Shinsaku felt his hackles raise even more at the sleight. As if he did nothing!

"You’ve been sitting there staring at me all night, acting like you’re better than everyone else! Well you know what? Fuck that, you asshole. You can go suck my dick." It was probably most of the alcohol talking, but he felt a slight hint of satisfaction at the way that Souji’s eyes widened ever so slightly, as though he were actually shocked. But then they narrowed, a look coming over his face that was absolutely /predatory/, and Shinsaku started to realize that he may have made a mistake. 

"Okay~" was the sing-song response, and then Souji was kneeling between his legs and holy shit, how did he move that fast. Shinsaku’s brain felt like it had stopped working, and Souji’s hands were already slipping into his clothes when it kickstarted again, and he pushed back with a startled yelp. 

"Wait wait wait, what the hell are you doing?!” Shinsaku could feel his face heating up as he put his hands on Souji’s shoulders, pushing back roughly, but Souji could be determined when he wanted to be. Instead of moving, he simply looked up as though he were completely innocent.

“Well, you told me to suck your dick,” he pointed out calmly, and Shinsaku was pretty certain that his face was about to catch on fire. Souji, for his part, looked completely unruffled, like this was an everyday occurrence, and that thought just made everything even worse. Shinsaku definitely didn’t need /those/ kinds of images in his head.

“T-that’s, you don’t—!” He sputtered a little, while Souji was watching him far too closely for his liking. His ears felt hot as he coughed, trying to squirm his way out of this situation any way he could, but Souji somehow managed to stay persistently between his legs. “Can we just— pretend I didn’t just say that?”

Souji looked thoroughly unimpressed.

“You shouldn’t ask for something if you’re not prepared to get it,” he said, one hand sliding up to touch Shinsaku’s bare thigh, and oh god, suddenly his skin felt entirely too hot and too tight. Souji somehow managed to lean in even closer, his breath hot and wet and too close to Shinsaku’s prick for comfort. He felt a pleasurable shudder run through his spine at the feeling, his legs feeling like jelly.

“I didn’t mean—!” Shinsaku broke off into a broken groan as Souji pressed his lips up against the fabric-covered head of his cock, which – despite his verbal protests – was very much enjoying this turn of events. Shinsaku could feel like little bastard smile as he slipped one gloved finger into his fundoshi and began to pull it aside. Once the piece of fabric was out of the way, Souji opened his mouth and Shinsaku was pretty sure that he was going to die.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Souji’s arms had snaked up to support his lower back, Shinsaku was sure that his knees would have given out when Souji started to suck him in earnest, running his tongue up and down the length while his fingers dug teasingly into Shinsaku’s sides.

“Okita—!” The name came out in a choked little moan, and Shinsaku hated how horribly desperate and not at all cool he sounded. He bit down hard on his lower lip to try and stifle the sound, but then Souji did something crazy with his tongue and god damnit, Shinsaku may have hated him but that felt /good/. Before he could stop himself, his fingers were tangled in Souji’s hair, pulling him closer as he snapped his hips forward needfully. “Okita, please—!”

He could feel heat building up under his skin, driving him insane, and Souji just kept /teasing/ him, and then—

And then he stopped, his mouth sliding off Shinsaku’s still-very-hard dick with a wet pop like it was some kind of obscene lolipop.

“Ok, that’s enough of that,” he announced, removing his arms and sitting back calmly. Without the added support, Shinsaku’s knees really /did/ buckle, and he fell gracelessly onto his butt. For a few seconds he couldn’t even process what had just happened – not until he saw Souji calmly fixing his hair like nothing had happened.

“W-what the hell?! Why’d you—” He was about to ask why he stopped, but the reality of the situation smashed into him before he could get the words out. Shinsaku felt like his face exploded, his cheeks redder than a tomato.

“Hm? Did you say something?” Souji asked, his lips curved upwards into a knowing smirk. “You can’t mumble like that, hot shot! Didn’t your mother ever teach you that if you want something, you need to ask for it nicely?”

Shinsaku looked up like he wanted to murder him, but Souji merely smiled that stupid million dollar idol smile, eyes pointedly focused on Shinsaku’s crotch (and though he hated to admit it, the attention wasn’t exactly unwanted).

“Go suck a dick— again,” he snapped instead, while Souji just gave him a completely unamused look. But it wasn’t like he was completely opposed to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Written over on tumblr for a dialogue prompt of '“Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?'. Also inspired by a prompt on imagineyourotp of 'person a tells person b to suck their dick in an argument, person b doesn't miss a beat and kneels between person a's legs'.


End file.
